


Cold Embrace

by Meta_Ren



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meta_Ren/pseuds/Meta_Ren
Summary: In the heat of the moment, Murdoc proposes to take a 'brief' walk in the midnight outside Kong studios. Only poor and naïve Stuart doesn't know what is in store for him. (Fluff and Smut)





	Cold Embrace

“Then why don’t yew just fuck me then?” 

The words echoed with confidence and sheer lust through the musty Winnebago. As the older man looked into the black orbs of his energetic other, his brain began to go numb. Something like this couldn’t be taken fast. He couldn’t ruin it because he sure as hell may never get this chance again. 

As 2D bit the bottom of his lips in anticipation, the atmosphere in the room grew more heated. Playing with the silk sheet on the bed to calm himself, Murdoc had to think of something quick or he may lose his opportunity. 

“Say love bird, why don’t we go for a walk? Could do us both some good to step out and get some fresh air.” Taken by the statement, 2D hesitantly sits up to face the Goth. One look at his un-emotional face, the blue haired man knew something unvirtuous was about to unfold. 

“What yew mean a walk ol’buddy pal?”

“Ya know, freshen up the mood, something new to see maybe?” He finally caught on.

“Oh.” He says in a dumbfound tone, his head falling down.

With a swift movement of his index finger, the longs nail digs itself into the skin of the blue haired boys chin, raising his head up. Meeting eyes for a split moment to build up tension, Murdoc knew his effect on 2D. 

“We best be going, don’t want to ruin the mood.” And with the click of his Cuban heels, the two lovers exit the shambles and look onward to the falling mist outside. The full moon illuminating the dark sky, the silently walk to their destination on the outskirts of Kong studios. 

Yes, it was quiet dangerous, but when did that stop the lovers from being adventurous?

2D glanced behind him every minute or so to see the building slowly but surely being hidden from sight from the thick fog. His foot would slip as they came to the decline leading to the lower portion of the big hill. He was at a loss now. He thought he knew what Murdoc had in mind, but know he thought the Satanist lost his mind.

“Muds?”

“What Dullard?” 

“Where are we going?” Was he supposed to ask questions?

“Not much farther. You still have your libido with you?” The Goth furrows his brows with the question.

“Uh…I think..? I am supposed to?” He felt himself being drawn closer to the man out of fear of the outside and the shorter man’s arm around his waist. 2D could feel his hand slowly inching its way closer to his torso, wanting him to beg for more. Their walking slowed down more and more until they made it to their destination. Murdoc licked his teeth.

“Why are we at the cemetery, Muds?” As soon as he said this, he felt his arms aggressively being pushed into his back. 

“Wot the bloody hell! Muds! What’s your sodding problem! Gah!” His arms went deeper into his back.

“No more talking if you know what’s good, pretty boy. Now, the safe word is FedEx, got it?” Just as quick as the words came, 2D felt his worry go. Murdoc cares, even in the heat of the moment. Just as soon as 2D thought what else was to come, he heard Murdoc unbuckling his belt.

“Tell me if this hurts.” A quick tug of the belt around his wrists made his breath hitch. The cold leather felt nice against his skin. The secure feel of the restraint made him feel vulnerable.

“Now, turn around.” Doing as the man said, 2D turned his body to face the demanding one. 2D watched as his demonic lover un-buttoned his tight blue jeans, pulling them down in an instantaneous motion. The much taller man gave a tiny squeal to this, causing the darker man to raise his brow once more. 

“Do I need to shut your cry hole, 2D?” His eyes grew big. 

“Now ‘old on! Yew want me to have a safe word, but don’t want me to speak? That sounds just like something you would do you retched old Goth. Now if you don’t mind, I thought we were going to have fun, but you may as well untie me now and forget this even happened!” 2D was scared. The zombies could come any second, but Murdoc was unfazed by that thought. 

“Oh, sweet, sweet handsome blue jay, don’t get carried away by fear! Think about the now.” His voice got lower as well as his hands. All 2D could do was close his eyes and look to the black sky; it would be the same either way. Murdoc pulled the other in with an almost needy attitude. He brings his lips to his ear.

“Now Stu, don’t be like this. I’ll make it worth your pain. You tell me your limit.” The singer felt his buttocks being groped assertively. 

“It’ll be okay, I promise luv.” He couldn’t argue with that kind of attitude. 

“Okay Muds, just fuck me already.” With full force, Murdoc quickly gathers his lover in his arms, leaving his pants behind, heading for the nearby headstones. 

Gently placing him on the ground, Murdoc lets go of his urges. The sudden sharp pain on the thin man’s neck was a mixture of pleasure and pain. The sharp teeth drew blood, letting it slowly trickle down, only to be lapped up by the Satanist. Once the pain would become unbearable, the Goth would move to another portion. The air slowly became cold, making the bite marks sting with delight. His whimpers became moans as Murdoc worked his magic down the shivering man’s body. Once he came to the elastic boxers, he made no scene to rip them off.

“What? You are already hard! You are such an easy lay!” Out of embarrassment, 2D tried to cover himself, but his tied hands would not allow him. This made Murdoc grin with his teeth. 

“Oh, you feel embarrassed I suppose? Yes, Darling. Alright. I’ll try to make this quick, but no promises.” With great care, Murdoc took the member into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it with firm pressure. An immediate reaction of bliss shot through Stuart as he felt warmer. The pain melted away as the underside of his dick was gently caressed. As he looked down, his eyes locked with that of the bass player, making his face become an even brighter red than before. 

Just as Murdoc thought 2D was going to cum, he stopped, earning a growl in response. 

“Why’d j-ja stop?” His eyes were half opened. Murdoc wipes his mouth and rolls his eyes. He picks the small framed man by the waist, propping him up next to the nearest tombstone he could find. 2D was panting.

 

“M-muds... This is wrong. Really wrong.”

“It’s A-Okay, probably Mr.…Rich..Err..s..move your head Stu, I can’t read the engraving.” Very wrong.

“Mur-rdoc. Maybe we should finish up else wh-hereHHheehe! MUDS!” Something hurt. 

“Nyah...fuck! What are you doing!”

“Trying to find the spot!”

“What spot! All you want out of me is t-.”

An indescribable and unbridled sensation washed over his entire body as soon as he spoke. He couldn’t articulate his words anymore and gave into the demands his body craved. He started salivating and his body was following the rhythm of Murdoc. 

“Damn 2D, what a show…haven’t gotten to the main part yet!” 2D looks down to see that Murdoc’s digits were saturated in sticky fluid. Great. Another way to embarrass him. Lost in limbo, 2D looks to his surroundings once more. Dark and eerie. Nothing but the dead and the moon watching the two in their dirty actions. Snapping back to reality, 2D is fast to notice that Murdoc’s pants were gone and his legs were raised to the bass player’s sides. Strong hands grip his love handles, causing temporary tension in the singers head. 

 

“Ready?” No.

 

He felt the sharp pain again, but it quickly turned to fire sparks of ecstasy and love lust. The moaning coming from his mouth surprised him, as well as Murdoc’s; it didn’t sound like either of them. The hypnotic tempo Murdoc had created had 2D on edge for each thrust. He knew he would be in pain the next day, but it would be worth it for sure. He had no control. He wanted so bad to grab Murdoc and hold him, but his restraints wouldn’t allow it. The trembling in his legs grew and he knew he was about to go over the edge. He could see sparkles in his eyes and fireworks in his brain. He couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“M-m-mu-Muds! I-I!” His was too late. He had to cum.

One more moan of euphoria and the restrained man released all that he had had stored. Just as he had finished, Murdoc gave in as well, throwing his head back in relief. Both basked in the tingling sensation of the orgasmic rush. The older man, about to give out on his knees, lays next to his partner, not before pulling a pack of cigarettes from his astray pants pocket. Lighting one for himself and his significant other, he notices 2D’s hands were still behind him. 

“Let’s get ya outta that…” Murdoc proceeds to put both cigarettes in his mouth and unbuckle the belt that had his man in restraints. As soon as he is freed from his restraint prison, he takes no time to embrace the now slightly sweaty man. Murdoc finally speaks up

“You want a fag?”

“Wot you mean? I got one right ‘er!” Stuart pokes at Murdoc stomach followed by a giggle and faint laugh. 

“Can it and take your ciggy!” The old Goth was obviously agitated, but in a playful manner. 

As the sun slowly came up, 2D couldn’t help but think why the zombies didn’t come out. It was an inquiry that began to cloud his head.

“Hey Muds?”

“They didn’t come out because they were disgusted by the love makingggg.” With one cigarette in one hand, Murdoc uses the other hand to put around his lover. 

“Thanks for a wonderful night blue bird.” 

“No, thank you Muds.” In the silence, the two watch as the sun rises. They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2Doc week everyone! My two husbands back at it again!  
>  I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing before doing a gift for a friend of mine! Sorry for my absence...sorry for my writing, it is really rust. I am doing some editing at the moment, and will probably do so on this story soon too.   
> I hope you are all doing well!   
> I know I promised a smut piece at one point and even wrote a portion of it, but it was not to my liking. So, here is what I imagined prior. It's very short, but this was just a review for me.  
> Thank you and I hope to write for you all again soon! <3


End file.
